


Their Form Of Love Isn't Normal

by Grabriolliwrites



Series: SNS Oneshots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drabble, Freeform, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Violence, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grabriolliwrites/pseuds/Grabriolliwrites
Summary: Bruised lipsKnuckles andHipsWith your name on my fingertips.





	Their Form Of Love Isn't Normal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble. Tell me if you want me to make more out of this! ♡♡
> 
>  
> 
> Kishimoto owns the characters, not me. ✌

Long days with blood stained teeth. _Their form of love isn't normal._

The teachers wonder why they insist on being joined at the hip when all the do is argue. Honestly. Every chance they get they work together, are seen together.  

When the teachers aren't looking the punches and pinches go unnoticed. They've already been in detention a thousand times for assaulting each other. The teachers try to seperate them but they insist that'd be a terrible idea. Whenever the teachers separate them the other acts off. ~~They can't be the same apart. Two halves of a whole, _split_ . ~~

Why haven't their parents done something? ~~_Boys will be boys._ ~~

Bruised knuckles and lips _their form of love isn't normal._ They don't understand that the two are in love and they don't know how to show it so they kick, and punch.

Subtle barely there whispers of “Sas…” that are only noticed by one person's ears and fall deaf to everyone else. Because at this point all the pain doesn't even feel like pain. Can he call it that? He can't explain that _yes_ , mom, dad, he's _fine_ . This is how him and his “friends” act. Even though he would never dare punch Neji the way he punches sasuke. The marks from hands around the neck can never be told apart from those of love and those of hate. No, he'd never **dare** touch Kiba like this.

Sasuke’s pale fingers holding a cigarette to almost equally pale lips. “Teme…” and that's the end of it, Naruto wouldn't dare continue. The memories of being smashed against the cement of the back of the school, four new bruises. Bruised lips, knuckles and hips with the slight tinge of a bruised ego at hearing, "St _upid dobe!”_ hissed in his ear. The memory fond, along with the taste of cigarettes staining the inside of his mouth.

His friends hate Sasuke but neither care. The Uchiha just sticks close to Naruto, hanging off the other males shoulder. He often just rests his eyes against the boys shoulder, or in his lap. Whilst Naruto just carries on like nothing is different. Sasuke only ever murmurs “Dobe” or “Usuratonkatchi” Whenever Naruto says something particularly redundant. Kiba will snicker at the uptight arrogant asshole that seems to think he's all that and a box of chocolates. But how many times would Naruto have to tell Kiba, Sasuke hates sweets?

Kiba doesn't understand Naruto when gets Sasuke in a choke hold and brings him to the floor. Because all the Uchiha does is laugh and call him weak. Kiba especially didn't understand when sasuke punched Naruto so hard one day, at Naruto’s house, his nose bled and- Kiba _wasn't_ allowed to hit him. Naruto just laughed it off as he held his bleeding nose, and half-assed a hit back to Sasuke’s shoulder. Who had already begun to get a wet cloth for the other.

No, because Naruto and Sasuke matched in strength and Kiba _paled in comparison_ to the youngest Uchiha heir. Naruto and sasuke could mutually destroy the other, and did so.  ~~With pleasure.~~

Hinata sometimes wonders when she'll get that purple scarf, that she had loaned Naruto back in Freshman year, back. Seeing as Naruto always seemed to have it in his locker for _emergencies_. More often than not you saw both him, and the youngest Uchiha sporting dark blue scarves with the Uchiha fan sewed in. People wondered why but chose not to question. ~~_Seeing as Sasuke was an Uchiha. Naruto was an honorary Uchiha. No one touched him._~~ Seeing as whenever they saw what was under naruto’s scarf gasps would be heard and the tan skin that was littered with bruises and love bites would get covered as quickly as it was seen.

Sasuke didn't cover his neck much, however. Seeing as every time Naruto got the chance to see the man's pale back he'd litter it with his mark. And oh, sasuke had swim practice? Wasn't that a bummer… Sasuke having to explain to his coach that the bruises littering his torso and back and just about everywhere on his pale skin were from Naruto, not his parents. Sasuke started wearing more of a body suit after that.

At the end of the day one would sneak into the others bed and they'd enjoy themselves with more bruises, only to affectionately caress each of them with love from the other.

At the end of the day they'd still have blood stained teeth. But for other, not so innocent, but less violent reasons. Whispers of “fuck you.” that was their form of I love you. And it was with a smile on both boys lips that they fell asleep.

  
Bruised knuckles and lips, yes, _their love wasn't normal._


End file.
